Shipped Out
by Mosquito
Summary: Mac is sent off to Afghanistan, how will her relationship with Harm change?
1. A new assignment

Title: Shipped Out  
  
Author: Mosquito (autopsy_candidate@yahoo.com)  
  
Date: 28-12-01  
  
Rated: PG (PG-13 perhaps because of the occasional bad language and some of the situations.)  
  
Classification: Fictional  
  
Summary: The actions of September 11th have caused some major changes in the world. Raw emotions are released and people are seeking retribution. The groups of marines are being formed to go off to Afghanistan. Mac is being sent off to war. How will this change her relationship with Harm?  
  
Disclaimer: JAG is owned by CBS, and is not my property. Nor are the characters directly related to JAG mine. EG: Harm, Mac, Bud, Harriet, Chloe, and Admiral Chegwidden. Agents Mulder and Scully, and Charlie belong to Chris Carter and FOX network. I have no interest in profiting off of this story, and do not intend to distribute this for money, but rather for enjoyment.  
  
Author's note: I came up with this idea while watching the episode where Harm goes back to active duty. I thought, what would happen if Mac was forced into active duty?  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to Sam. She is the one who showed me the finer aspects of writing romance fiction. She is also the only one I can tease about Bug-me (Brumby). However, I have no intention of adding him to the plot. In my opinion his leaving was a plus to the show, and just in the way of what I consider the inevitable. However, she always keeps me company with her stories on sweater-boy, and she and I are the only ones that can really exchange Aussie stories. Therefore, this story (Though probably not to your liking) is dedicated to you. "I'm not your average damsel in distress."  
  
This story is also dedicated to all the lives lost as results of the September eleventh plane crashes, and the war in Afghanistan.  
  
Shipped Out  
  
We're all on ship decks ready to leave, with nowhere to turn.  
  
The enemy's waiting out there for us:  
  
It's cold, it's dark, and it's wet.  
  
This will be something some of us will never recall,  
  
Those that are dead.  
  
So tell my husband I love him,  
  
Give my children a kiss,  
  
For all the wars I've fought in,  
  
I'm proud to fight in this.  
  
The barrack door opens,  
  
We start running into the night,  
  
There's no enemy to be seen.  
  
All I see is wasteland, for as far as the eye can see.  
  
We're fighting the fight,  
  
The American fight,  
  
Retribution for what they've done:  
  
Killing the Twins with innocents,  
  
And their leaders are now on the run.  
  
  
  
Shipped out  
  
By Mosquito  
  
  
  
Part1  
  
I was called into the Admiral's office at exactly 0900 standard military time. Upon my arrival I noticed another man was in the room, one I recognized as General Winslow. He was a two star general of the US Army. I had met him before, when I requested to be sent to JAG to help my uncle. Uncle Matt and the General had been boyhood friends, and had Uncle Matt not stolen the Constitution he would have been a General sometime now, too.  
  
I saluted when I entered.  
  
"At ease Colonel." Admiral Chegwidden said.  
  
I stood at ease and waited for someone to speak.  
  
"How far are you on the case?" The admiral asked.  
  
"I go into court tomorrow." I said. "I have sufficient evidence, I should win."  
  
"Who are you up against?" The General asked.  
  
I turned to him and said, "Commander Rabb, Sir."  
  
"Mackenzie," The general started, "Your time with JAG has ended. We're pulling you back."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I know that you have been out of duty for a good time now."  
  
"Three years, Sir."  
  
"Yes, I know. I've been following your carrier with admiration. You've done well here, Mackenzie."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"But the fact of the matter is, we don't have enough trained Special Forces marines to go into Afghanistan to find Osama Bin Laden. You're a good marine, a great marine. You've got special ops training, and you've got a brain, which won't get you killed. So, what do you say, Colonel? Do you agree with the mission?"  
  
"Well, sir, I'm a good lawyer-" I started.  
  
"Fantastic lawyer." The admiral cut in. "Mac, you have got a choice in the matter, there is a loop-hole. The only way you can stay here, is if you change from army to navy."  
  
I looked at the Admiral. Change from army to navy… all that training would be gone, and I'd have to start all over again. But not only that, I'm a marine. I can't move. I have to do what I'm trained to do. I can't let my teammates down. "No, Admiral, You know I would love to stay with JAG, but I could never leave the United States Marine Corps. I am a marine, and that will never change."  
  
"Semper Fi, marine." The general said.  
  
"Semper Fi, sir." I said. I looked at the Admiral, who, though was saddened had a proud face on him. My smile was apologetic.  
  
"Very well, you are to report to Quantico tomorrow, to begin your retraining."  
  
"Yes, general."  
  
"I'll leave you now. You're to report to Colonel Essman in 48 hours." Then he exited the door.  
  
I didn't move. I stood in attention, but my eyes were looking at something in the distance. Through the window I could see Harm get out of his car. Harm. I'd be leaving him. The idea hadn't hit me.  
  
"Mac." The Admiral pulled me back.  
  
I looked back at him.  
  
"Do you want me to tell everyone?"  
  
"Yes please." I said looking down on the floor.  
  
"Dismissed. Get me your cases by the end of the day that you won't be finishing."  
  
"Yes sir." I said, and looking at the floor I walked towards the door.  
  
"Sarah." I stopped in my place. "I'll tell them tomorrow after you get out of court. You had best tell Harm tonight… and Mac, I'm proud of you. Not many people would willingly go into war. Do us proud Colonel."  
  
"Yes, Sir…. Thank you sir." I said, and then left the room. My office was across the mess. I walked with my head held high. I was after all a marine, and marines do not burry their heads in the sand. I would go to war, and I would come home. I had to. The only thing left was to get my unfinished business done now. If I didn't and I died on the field, then I would regret my life, or I would worry and panic. I couldn't have that. I needed to get my business finished. There was no alternative. The rules of war: leave with a clear conscience.  
  
I went to my office and closed the door, pulling the blinds, and then picked up the phone. Dialing Chloe's number.  
  
"Hello?" Came a child's voice.  
  
"Hey Chloe it's Mac."  
  
"Hey, Mac, are you coming to visit me?" Chloe asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Chloe, I'm calling cause you won't be seeing or hearing me for a while." I said. Tears were streaming. The idea that I might never see Chloe again hurt me.  
  
"What's going on, Mac?"  
  
"Chloe, you know how the US is sending troops out to Afghanistan?"  
  
"You can't go, Mac!" Chloe protested.  
  
"I have to Chloe."  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But you are going to come back, right?"  
  
"Of coarse." I said.  
  
"You have to come back, Mac."  
  
"I'll be back, you'll see me again." I could tell that Chloe was crying almost as hard as I was. I tried to hush her, but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
Then finally when I did calm down, Chloe asked, "Have you told Harm yet?"  
  
"No, I'm going to tonight, hopefully. I have to go now and finish my work, so I can leave. I love Chloe, and as soon as I come back, I'll come and see you."  
  
"Okay. Take care, Mac, and come home safe."  
  
"I will." Then with a lot of sobs I put down the phone. I just sat in my chair thinking. I'd never been so emotionally drained before.  
  
Just then a knock came on my door. I quickly wiped my eyes and then let the person enter.  
  
"Mac, about this case we're fighting in court tomorrow, I'm going to see if we can gat the case passed off, because I don't have sufficient facts. This case isn't worth our time."  
  
"Whatever Harm." I said. I was digging into my handbag for a tissue. "Why is it I can never find a tissue when I need it the most?!" I yelled and threw the bag on my desk, and then leaning down I closed my eyes.  
  
I noticed that Harm was sitting quietly in the chair across from me. I heard his clothes rustle, and then felt his hand as he put his handkerchief in my hand.  
  
"Thank you." I said softly, and as I brought it up to my face I heard Harm speak again,  
  
"Mac, why have you been crying?"  
  
"I rather not talk about it now. Are you free tonight?" I asked opening my eyes. They were pleading. I looked directly into Harm's eyes in hopes of seeing them light up. When they did this, he would agree with me. But it never came.  
  
"I'm sorry Mac," harm said, "But it's Renee's birthday, I can't skip that. On any other night I would have, but I really can't miss this date."  
  
I was quiet. "I understand." I told him.  
  
"How about tomorrow night?" He offered  
  
"No, It's okay Harm. If you get the case passed let me know." I said. "I have a lot of work to do before I can leave tonight, so if you don't mind I need to get back to it."  
  
"Yeah, no problem." He said getting up. When he stood, I admired his body. He was a very handsome man. If I didn't think that I would have to kill myself. Anyone who wasn't blind would see that. From head to toe he was perfect, and it was this perfection that I was in love with. He's handsome, he's intelligent, he has manners, but most importantly, he's there for me when I need him…. When he can be. Put those thoughts behind you, Sarah, you need to start focusing on the task. You promised Chloe you'd come home, and that's what you're going to do.  
  
I looked down at the files on my desk. 'I need help.' I thought. I went to the Admiral.  
  
"Tiner, I need to see the Admiral." I told the admiral's assistance.  
  
He nodded and reached for the intercom, and then announced me.  
  
"Send her in." The admiral's authoritative voice came through.  
  
I walked in to see the Admiral in a meeting with Harm. I saluted and said: "I'm sorry Sir, but the work is just too much for me to do in an afternoon." I explained.  
  
"I understand." He paused. "Commander Rabb, what have you still got to do today?"  
  
"I have three more cases to review and research, Sir." Harm told the admiral.  
  
"Will you be needing Lieutenant Roberts?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Alright. Colonel, you have both Lieutenant Roberts and Ensign Sims at your disposal."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." I said.  
  
"Dismissed. And Mac, at two o'clock you have permission to call your uncle. They'll be expecting your call on the hour."  
  
"Yes Sir." I said. Then turning I left the room. I looked back after passing through to see Harm's confused eyes. Then I closed the door, put my head up and left the Admiral's waiting room.  
  
Entering the pen I called out: "Lieutenant Roberts, Ensign Sims, in my office now." I watched as the husband and wife walked side by side into my office after me. "Harriet, close the door would you? And Bud, close the blinds." I said.  
  
The blond headed lady moved to the door and closed it. The dark haired man walked to the windows and began closing the blinds. I waited until they were both settled in seats across from each other.  
  
I took a deep breath, these were two of my most trusted friends. They had always been there to back me up when Harm couldn't. I sighed and then looked at the two of them. "I'm leaving." I began. "In the news lately you know how chaotic it's getting in the world. I've just been reassigned to go to Afghanistan on a Special Forces Marine troop to find Osama Bin Laden."  
  
Harriet gasped. Bud said: "But Ma'am, isn't there something that can be done?"  
  
"Well, there was an alternative, I would have to join the navy to stay here."  
  
"But you can't." Harriet said.  
  
"No, I can't. I'm a marine. My place is with my own group. I have to go."  
  
Harriet was crying silently.  
  
"Have you told Commander Rabb?" Bud asked.  
  
"No." I looked down at my fingers. "I was going o tonight, but Renйe's birthday is tonight, and he needs to go out with her."  
  
"But ma'am, you have to tell him. Both your lives will be hell if you don't." Harriet said.  
  
"We'll manage. I don't want the two of you to tell him. I want to tell him myself, but if I don't get to I want the two of you to tell him after I have left. Okay?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, for me to leave, I need to have all my cases up to date, so I need the two of you to help me finish them. There's about six, so there's a lot to do. Harriet, I want you to research on the Campbell case." I handed the folder to Harriet. "I just need preliminaries. Okay?"  
  
Harriet nodded and left.  
  
"Okay Bud. Because you have a law degree I want you to help me with the accounts?"  
  
"No problems ma'am." Bud took the folder from me.  
  
The three of us worked non-stop for the last six hours of the working day, and then Bud and I worked another two on overtime. Finally at seven thirty they finished the last case, and they took their leave.  
  
Our case had been passed, so there was no need to come back tomorrow. I'd said my goodbye's to Bud and Harriet, and then on my way out I noticed that the Admiral's light was still on.  
  
I walked into his office and saw his sitting at his desk looking out the window. He turned in his chair and looked at me as I put the six cases on the desk in front of him.  
  
"So you won't be in tomorrow?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"No sir. I have no reason to be here." I said. I'll pack tonight, and then tomorrow buy all the necessities I need, as well as go and hand my apartment key to Bud and Harriet. They said they'd keep an eye on things for me while I'm gone."  
  
The Admiral nodded. "What about Harm?"  
  
"I won't have the opportunity to tell him. Would you do that for me, sir? I'm clocking in early. I'll sign into Quantico around two o'clock tomorrow. I have a reputation to keep up."  
  
"So as General Winslow said, first in everything."  
  
"Yes, Sir, the early bird catches the worm."  
  
"So it does, colonel." The Admiral stood up and saluted to her. "Good hunting Colonel."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." I saluted back. "It was an honor to serve under you in JAG."  
  
"It was an honor having you to serve under me." He said.  
  
Then with a smile I turned and left. I looked around my old office and then taking my box of personal valuables I left the office to what would be my second leaving.  
  
When I got home I put the things away and then began packing my bag. Only what you really need. I packed my uniform and my toiletries, and then I looked around. I was missing something. I knew I was. I opened my side drawer and picked up a lacquer box I had bought when I was in Moscow. In it I kept photos. I picked out four. One of Chloe, one of Uncle Matt, one of my father, and the last one was one of Harm and me. I loved this photo. It was taken in Russia Both of them with the helicopter they had both flown in. Harm sitting on the back seat of the copter, I standing beside it. Tears flowed as I realized for a second time I may never see them again, or that I might see my father.  
  
I put the photos in my bag and then closed my bag and left it by the door. I was too tired to do anything anymore. I was fed up of it all. I just lay on my sofa and closed my eyes, thinking of the conversation I had had with Uncle Matt.  
  
"I'm going to Afghanistan, Uncle Matt."  
  
"With which team?"  
  
"Special Forces."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I don't know. I have a lot of loose ends I can't tie up."  
  
"Just don't think of them, block them out of your mind."  
  
"I won't be able to."  
  
"Try, because those are the loose ends that can kill you."  
  
"I know, Uncle Matt."  
  
"Come back to me, Sarah."  
  
"I will. You'll see me again."  
  
"Then go and get that rat's ass." He ordered.  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Take care, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Uncle Matt, and I'll be careful."  
  
I fell asleep with my uncle's words floating around: "Try, because those loose ends can kill you." 


	2. Quantico

Part 2  
  
Quantico. It seemed weird going there dressed in fatigues. In the last few years I had been there for a variety of reasons, but training wasn't one of them. I walked into the army entrance and then headed immediately to section posts. I found the post I was looking for and then asked the clerk for Special Forces.  
  
"Down the corridor to the left. Your barracks are as yet not posted. You'll be told where you'll be." The Colonel said.  
  
"Yes, Sir, thank you." Saluted him and then went to the room.  
  
I opened the door to find one man in the room. He sat behind a desk reading. He looked up as I entered. "If you're lost then you'll have to go back to the posts." His Chicago accent was strong, and I automatically picked him for a man's man. Typical. ' No trouble,' I thought, 'he'll learn soon that balls aren't needed to fight a war.'  
  
"Is this Special Forces?" I asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then I'm in the right place. Luitenant colonel Mackenzie." I said dropping her things next to her.  
  
"Oh, great… the colonel is really going to love this… a woman." He said as if he were the only one in the room.  
  
"Oh, go fuck yourself." I said absently.  
  
"I'd rather fuck you." He said.  
  
"If I'm in need for a fuck you'll be the first one to know." I said and sat down. I had photocopies of a couple cases with me. I needed to keep my mind stimulated while I was here. Otherwise I might never get back to JAG and I might be stuck with a regular military position. All those years of studying and getting the bar exam would be out the window. I reread the first case. Halfway I stopped. Harm's handwriting.  
  
"What are you doing?" Came the marine's voice. I looked up and found him getting up.  
  
"What's it to you?" I asked.  
  
"We got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry. My name's Charlie Scully, but people call me Slit. That's because when I'm at war I am so quiet, that you can only hear the slit of my knife going across the neck of the enemy."  
  
"Mac." I said, shaking his hand.  
  
"You wanna get some coffee and bug some FBI agents?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." I said. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.  
  
"You can leave that here."  
  
"I'm not stupid Slit. I don't need any men looking through my things for what I have. I'm a lawyer, so I'm not stupid." They exited the door and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.  
  
"You're a lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, "I've been part of JAG for the last three years."  
  
"What made you want to go to war? Do you want to kill some Afghans?"  
  
"I'm being forced. They told me that I either had to become Navy, or I had to go back to Special Forces for the duration of the war."  
  
"Super Fi."  
  
"Super Fi." It was more of an explanation that they would both understand. Sub-consciously there were many other reasons, but that had definitely been my turning point. "I couldn't go through navy training. I couldn't be on a ship for a tour, though my partner would have told me to do otherwise."  
  
"Would have, doesn't he know that you're going out to war?" Slit asked.  
  
"No, he had a date last night that he couldn't get out of, though I told him I needed him." I explained. "So, I still have a loose end."  
  
"You're not the only one. I still haven't told my sister that I'm being shipped out either. But I'm going to soon."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well, my sister's an FBI agent, and she's here in Quantico. She got married to her partner, so they were split up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on. You'd like her." Charlie held the door to the FBI section of Quantico. Then with little talk they walked towards the morgue. He looked around and then with a quiet Eureka he entered an autopsy bay where a short redhead talked with a taller handsome man. They walked in quietly.  
  
"Mulder, he's been dead six days." The redhead told him.  
  
"But Dana, I saw him yesterday." Mulder reasoned.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to tell you?"  
  
"He wants you to tell him it's an alien, Dana." Slit inserted.  
  
The two FBI agents looked at us, and when Dana saw whom it was she smiled and ran towards Slit.  
  
"Charlie!" She ran into his arms.  
  
"Hey. I need to talk to the two of you. I'm being shipped out soon to Afghanistan. I'm part of a Special Forces group going after Osama Bin Laden."  
  
Dana's reaction was one of shock. "Oh, my goodness, Charlie. Will you be careful?"  
  
"I promise, Dana. Anyway, if something happens we have a lawyer to get us out of trouble." He said pointing to me.  
  
"Luitenant colonel Sarah Mackenzie." I introduced myself.  
  
"Special Agent Dana Scully-Mulder." She said, and then presenting the tall dark-haired man, "and this is my husband Special Agent Fox Mulder."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." I shook Mulder's hand.  
  
"We're going to be on Bill's ship." Slit told his sister.  
  
"Bill's going to Afghanistan too?!" Dana replied.  
  
Mulder leaned towards me and said: "Bill's the other Scully brother, He's in the navy."  
  
"Oh." I replied.  
  
"He's just bringing us there, that's all." Slit said.  
  
"Scully, what time is it?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I have to pick up Will from school."  
  
"It's 1320." I offered.  
  
"You can do that too?" Mulder said.  
  
"All Special Forces can do that Mulder." Slit gave his brother-in-law a sly grin.  
  
"I really hate to leave Charlie, but I have to pick Will up." Dana told him.  
  
"No problem sis. Mac and I were going to get some dinner, before we meet our colonel. Take care sis."  
  
"You too, Charlie." Dana hugged Slit tightly to her. A tear fell from her eye. "And you better come home before I get another little gremlin." She smiled.  
  
"You're pregnant again! That makes four. Goodness Mulder you starting up a factory."  
  
"I'm pumping out uber-Mulders… Take care Charlie, and good luck."  
  
"Thanks Mulder, take care of her." Slit said.  
  
"You got it." Mulder promised.  
  
Then both Slit and I turned to leave the room. "Hey Mac," he turned to me, "would you wait outside the door for me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Slit."  
  
"Be there in a minute. I just need to talk to Mulder for a sec."  
  
I went outside and waited. I wished I had had a family like that. I missed Uncle Matt. He was the only real family I had. But then now I had Bud and Harriet. I missed them too. I smiled at the thought of how they seemed to call me ma'am no matter how many times I told them not to.  
  
"You okay?" Slit had come out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about how I wish I was with my family."  
  
"They know you're leaving right?"  
  
"Yeah, they all do except Harm. I'll survive though."  
  
"Hmmm." Slit answered. "Come on, let's have some dinner."  
  
At eight o'clock they returned to the room, to find five other men. They were all well build and in their early thirties. They were also typical.  
  
"Hey, Slit," One of them said. He seemed to be the 'leader' of the group. "You'd better say goodbye to your girlfriend before the colonel gets in. Where'd you pick up such a scrumptious piece of meat?"  
  
"Slit didn't pick me up from anywhere. As a matter of fact you could say I picked him up, cause I walked in on him."  
  
"Damn, Slit, the bitch can talk." A Latino said. He stood to the right of the other man, and had a smirk on his face.  
  
I walked up to him slowly, and stood in front of him. There I quickly grasped his crotch and squeezed hard. Very hard. "If I were you Captain Jena," I read his tag, "I would stop thinking with this head, and start using the other." Then I let go, and let the heavy build man fall to the floor.  
  
Just then the door opened and a lean man in his late thirties entered. "Good evening gentlemen, lady. It's good to see you all. For those who don't know me, I'm colonel Essman. I trust that you have made Luitenant colonel Mackenzie feel at home?" He walked past everyone admiring their salutes. "Now, I had the luitenant colonel assigned into this unit. She's actually going to do some undercover work. We're all supposed to back her up. The project is top secret, and it won't get muttered outside this room. Does everyone understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." They all said in unity.  
  
"Good. We'll all be sleeping in here tonight. Colonel, do you need a separate room?"  
  
"No sir." I bellowed.  
  
"Fine. Then you are released until eight o'clock, and then everyone must be in here and be accounted for. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed." Some of the men went back to what they were doing. "Oh, Slit, Mac, there's an Agent Mulder to see you in the cafeteria."  
  
I was confused. Agent Mulder had only met me for a short while, why would he request me? It made no sense, but I dutifully followed Slit to his brother-in-law. "What does he need me for?" I asked Slit on the way.  
  
"I asked him to do me a favor that concerns you." He answered.  
  
Could he have gotten Uncle Matt here? No. I hadn't told him about Uncle Matt. But I had told him about Harm. Oh, God, he got Agent Mulder to get Harm here. I stopped walking.  
  
"I can't see him, Slit." I said.  
  
"You have to. You can't have any loose ends when you go out to war. You know that. I can't have you panicking and risking your own life, much less the whole squad. If we're supposed to protect you on this mission, we can't do that if you have a death wish. So, soldier up, Marine, go in there and get it over it. Okay?"  
  
"But, Slit, you don't understand." I protested.  
  
"Then you can explain it to me on the flight out." Slit said. "It's not a request, it's an order."  
  
"Fine." I said and then entered the cafeteria. Slit followed me in and pointed Agent Mulder out to me. We walked towards him slowly. I looked around but could not find Harm.  
  
"Where is he, Mulder?"  
  
"He's waiting outside. He didn't want to talk to her with everyone else around, so he told me to tell you to go to the parking lot and look for his car." Agent Mulder told me.  
  
Then as if my heart had been restarted it started to speed. I turned on my heals and ran as fast as I could to the other end of the building. I burst out of the doors and ran along the side of the cars. In the far corner I spotted his car, and leaning against the hood was Harm, in his dress whites looking at his feet. He looked really good: handsome, and so boyish looking down at the ground as if he didn't know how to compose himself, or as if he was in trouble. I slowed down. I didn't want him to catch me out of breath, so I walked towards him.  
  
When I was close enough I said: "You'd better get off the car before your uniform gets dirty."  
  
He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
I took a seat on the hood and then looked out at the other cars. "Who told you?" I asked. I was curious if the Admiral, Bud, or Harriet had broken down.  
  
"Actually it was Renйe. She broke up with me last night and then this morning she called me up and told me." He told me.  
  
"How did she know?" I asked.  
  
"No idea," he answered.  
  
There was a moment of silence where both of us didn't know what to say. However unspoken words are the most deadly I have learned being a lawyer. "She broke up with you on her birthday?" I asked bewildered trying to keep both of us talking.  
  
"Yeah, a triumph for her I guess… she broke up with me because of you."  
  
"Because of me? But I thought she only knew about it this morning?"  
  
"Oh, she did. She broke up with me because she says that I'm in love with you."  
  
"Is that what you meant with the inevitable when Mic left?" I said softly.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I meant."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mac, why are you going?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I have to Harm. I don't want to, but something in me tells me that I have to. But I don't want to if it means I'm going to loose you. I will go through Navy training if that is what you want."  
  
"Would you, Mac?" Harm was now standing in front of me, and in between my legs.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. Because I've always loved you: and just didn't know how to cope with it." I said. Once again tears were falling. I had never had enough reason to cry this much. I loved him so much.  
  
I looked into his eyes and noticed a look that I had never seen in him before. Dalton and Mark had had that same look. It was desire. Then before I knew it I felt his lips on mine, and his tongue massaging mine: he was kissing me. I instinctively reached up and put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I wanted him so much, I always had. Eventually we released. I still had my eyes closed as his face moved away from mine.  
  
"I love you too, Sarah."  
  
My eyes opened.  
  
"I do, honestly." He said with an innocent face. "All my girlfriends have broken up with me because of you, and after the second one I reexamined myself, and I discovered that I loved. It was amazing to me. I was dumbfounded, but at the same time I wasn't sensing anything from you besides for friendship and it's against regulations, so I didn't want to take my chances. I love working with you so much; the thought of you getting moved because of a relationship would tear me."  
  
My cheeks were once again wet, and he raised my face with his hands and then kissed each cheek collecting the tears.  
  
"I am so proud of you, Mac. You're my hero. I love you so much." He still held my head in both of his hands. "I know I don't have long. I've got the forwarding address, so be sure to get mail, okay?"  
  
I looked at his face and smiled. "Tell me about it, mail from you, and from Bud and Harriet, even Uncle Matt. I may never get to fight with all this mail." I joked.  
  
"Oh, I'll be sure you do," came a low male voice from behind Harm, he turned and I saw Slit standing there. "I'm sorry, Mac, but we have to start heading in. It's almost lock-in."  
  
I nodded. "Okay, give me a couple more minutes and I'll be ready to leave." I said to him. I then turned back to Harm, "Harm, you heard him, I have to go."  
  
"Yeah. Take care of yourself, Marine."  
  
"You too sailor, and I don't want to hear from Harriet how you got yourself into danger or trouble while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm jokingly said.  
  
I smiled. "Do you want me to go into the Navy, Harm?"  
  
His smile was gentle, "As much as I would love that, no. I don't. I love you for who you are ninja-girl, and if that means that you have to go off and hunt a mass murderer in a country full of terrorists then so be it."  
  
My smile was radiant. I knew it. I loved Harm all the more at that moment. The fact that he respected my choices and decisions meant a lot to me. I kissed him one last time and then got off the hood. It was time to go. My new assignment lay ahead of me in enemy territory, and I had to go and do it.  
  
"I love you, Harm." I told him.  
  
"I love you too. Come home to me, Sarah." He said.  
  
"I will." I promised him. I had now promised Harm, Chloe, Harriet, Bud, the Admiral, and Uncle Matt that I would come home. Therefore it was no longer a request, I would be back.  
  
I turned to Slit and smiled at him. "Slit, I want you to meet my partner, Harmon Rabb. Harm this is Charlie Scully, a member of my squad."  
  
Slit walked forward and shook Harm's hand. "Pleased to meet you sir."  
  
"Pleased to meet you too." He said taking Slit's hand. "You're going to make sure she comes back to me right?"  
  
"You bet, commander."  
  
"Good. I'm placing her in your trust." Harm said.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Harm." I protested.  
  
"Oh, that I know, ninja-girl, I Need the colonel to protect the others from you." Both Harm and Slit seemed to have a good laugh at that.  
  
"Ha ha." I said sarcastically.  
  
"No, really, knowing you you've already beaten up one of your squad members." Harm pointed out.  
  
"Well, actually…" Slit began.  
  
"I knew it. You go, ninja-girl, before I change my mind and force you to join to Navy." He lightly pushed me towards the building.  
  
I looked up at him with a sad smile. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He answered.  
  
"Mac, it's two to eight." Slit said.  
  
"I know, Slit." I turned around and headed to the building, and then with one more glance we both ran to the holding room. 


	3. Training

Part 3  
  
  
  
The next three days were packed with every training course and exercise they could think of. Life for those seventy-two hours was some of the hardest physical ones she had had in her life. They had flown out of Quantico early to West point, where they took part in an all-school night training run. She had never been so alert in her life. Thousands of people walking over fields and sand to find an unknown target, though most of the squads never full-filled their missions, Mac's troop did.  
  
Their mission had been to find the lost military soldier in the dunes from the forty-seventh division and then bring him back safely.  
  
"This is fucking 'Saving Private Ryan.'" Arc had said. He was a lean man with a stiff build. At birth his parents had some wild idea and called him Archimedes. He never forgave them. He was, however, brilliant. He was an engineer, and was responsible for all the electrical equipment they would take with them or come across. He also spoke Arabic fluently, having done a tour in Saudi Arabia and then bringing a wife home with him.  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Essman.  
  
"Yes, sir." Arc replied.  
  
I sat in the corner of the room taking apart my machine gun. When I had cleaned each part individually I put it back together keeping the clip out and removing all the bullets.  
  
"What are you doing, woman, don't you know anything," a voice came. It was Rat's, " we're supposed to go with live ammo."  
  
I said nothing but kept on task, hitting the corner of each bullet against the floor and then putting them back.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Or are you hard of hearing bitch?" Jena was still non- cooperative after I twisted his balls. He and Rat had been on by back ever since I entered the room. "I said we have to use live ammo. If you hit it, it won't go off anymore."  
  
I stood up having finished my job on the gun.  
  
"Jena, Rat, you guys are assholes." Arc said. "Can't you see she's silencing her round? She'll hit more of the enemy because of her softer bullets. With the noises these MK40's make, the enemy will discover us in seconds.  
  
Both of the men looked at Arc as if they had been betrayed. Then they turned back to me: "What, cat got your tongue, and you couldn't tell us yourself."  
  
This is when I decided to speak. "No. Rather, stupid comments do not need to have a reply to them. If you have something intelligent to say, let me know, and I'll be sure to write it down. Until then, I would hold my tongue if I were you."  
  
"Why, you gonna put me up for sexual harassment?" Rat asked very sure of himself.  
  
Slit who had quietly been smiling the whole time decided to say, "As soon as we get back she might. She would win too."  
  
"With what good lawyer. I'll have you know that I know the best lawyer in JAG personally." Rat boasted.  
  
"I've beaten Harm on a number of occasions, and if I were going on trial he would never defend you, Rat." I pointed out.  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I am a lawyer, and I was transferred here from JAG. Harmon Rabb Junior is my best friend." I explained.  
  
"And your boyfriend," Slit added.  
  
"Well, there's that too."  
  
Everyone except for Rat and Jena laughed. I had won the argument again. The two men kept quiet.  
  
They kept their treachery to themselves from that point on.. 


	4. Boardning the boat

I shared a room with the guys, not that I minded. In the beds next to me were Slit and Arc. The two of them and I got along very well. They always defended me, and kept me safe from the others. In many ways I should have been offended, but I was not. If it weren't for them I knew I would have had broken bones a long time ago. The reason for their protectiveness of me, was because Arc had a wife in the air force, and Slit had a girlfriend in the Navy (he was acquainted with her through her father, who was also in the navy.) I knew quite a lot about them, as they knew a lot about Harm.  
  
Harm was in the majority of my thoughts. When we did recon missions, I remembered the case where Harm and I defended a lieutenant who had been raped during a recon mission. At night I would dream of the two of us, and wait for a word to come about him. When I closed my eyes I saw him, when I looked at men I compared them to him, and when I changed I imagined him touching me. I missed him so much.  
  
The day had come that we were being sent to Afghanistan. We boarded onto the USS Seagull and were immediately shown to our quarters. I shared a room with Slit, and we were comfortably settled in. It would be about three weeks until we would reach our destination.  
  
At dinnertime we entered the mess room to find it full of pilots and navy men. Rock had joined us. Sharing a room with Arc allowed us to get to know each other better. He was of a lower rank, but that didn't make a difference. He was a heavy build black with strong features. He was our explosives expert, having left a carrier in HRT to join the Army, he was fully qualified, and knew every type of bomb made by man. We got our dinner and took a table into the far corner of the room. Halfway through my explaining of the declaration of independence an Ensign came in and yelled: Captain on deck.  
  
We immediately got up and stood in attention as was required.  
  
"As you were." Came a loud thundering voice. I looked up to find a red- haired man. The room once again became loud and then the captain looked around for someone.  
  
I looked at Slit. "Isn't that your brother?" I asked him. Slit turned around, and behold, the captain immediately recognized him and began walking over.  
  
"Will you look at that," said Slit to no one in particular, "so my big brother does have a big ship." Then when the Captain was close enough, he stood straight and saluted. "Captain Scully."  
  
The captain saluted back, "Colonel Scully, I trust you've been behaving on my boat."  
  
"Of coarse Sir. I wouldn't want you to tell Mom I haven't."  
  
Then with a roar of laughter the two men embraced.  
  
I looked on smiling remarking how the two looked so alike. Their broad shoulders and their tall composure made them look intelligent, tough, and more importantly invincible.  
  
"Bill, this is Mac, and Rock. You know Arc."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Bill, the captain replied.  
  
"Can you eat with us, or are we too low a position?" Slit asked sarcastically.  
  
"I can do whatever the hell I want. It's my ship." Then he turned to the man behind him. "Ensign, get me dinner."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir." The Ensign replied.  
  
We all moved over one, so that the Bill could sit across from Slit. "So, Charlie how's Dana?"  
  
"She's okay. Mac and I saw her and Mulder a couple days ago in Quantico. They were arguing as usual. Dana's pregnant again and I don't think mom knows yet."  
  
"Ah, well, Mom will be happy. I bet Dana and Mulder are."  
  
"They seemed to be."  
  
"Rat packed son of a bitch can do at least something right." Bill said. His tone was not a pleasant one, and I noticed right away he his feelings for his brother-in-law weren't nice ones.  
  
"You have to make up with him sometime, Bill. You're never going to see Dana otherwise."  
  
"I know. I just hate him, so much."  
  
"I think he's a nice guy, and he fits Dana perfectly. If I were you I would drop by them sometime and just watch them work. They're both so stubborn it's funny." Slit shoved another spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth and then looked at me.  
  
Bill looked at me too. "So, you're the infamous Colonel Mackenzie. I knew your Uncle quite well. Too bad about him though."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you. I think so too. He was one tough marine."  
  
"As I bet you are to."  
  
"Yes, sir." I answered. Always be polite to a senior officer and you'll get things in the end.  
  
"It's Bill, Mac."  
  
"Okay Bill."  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden told me to make sure you were doing alright. You apparently are being greatly missed at JAG. They haven't even replaced you yet. Though I'm supposed to tell you that a bunch of mail is in the mail room for you, and by a bunch I mean that you have more mail then I have ever seen in my life."  
  
My heart flipped. Harm. My smile was big. I couldn't wait to see it. My eagerness would have to wait till later. I still had my dinner to finish, and I couldn't get out, sitting in between Bill and Arc.  
  
"Also, I was told that you forgot something very important involved in a case before you left, and that someone will come to conference with you on that tomorrow or the day after. I still have to see when it's possible."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"No problem" Slowly the conversation slowly turned and Arc began talking to Bill about how he'd fix a computer or something a long that line. I however was no longer paying attention to the conversation. I had no interest in them, but rather my thoughts were drawn to the pile of mail awaiting me. Harriet, Harm, and perhaps Uncle Matt would have written me. I couldn't wait. Then further more, someone was coming to see me. Who would the Admiral send? Harm? Bud? Or perhaps he'd send one of the others?  
  
I was pulled from my thoughts by Slit calling my name. "Mac."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something else."  
  
"Obviously." Slit smiled. "Wanna go?"  
  
"Go?" I was so oblivious to everything going on around me.  
  
"Yeah. You probably want to go and check out your mail. So, what do you say?" Slit was so kind. I looked from him to Bill and then Arc, who were waiting for the answer.  
  
"Yeah." My smile was larger than ever.  
  
The three men laughed.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"I had better be going," Bill said. "Who knows what those idiots are doing in my bridge. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Yes, sir." The three of us stood up casually. When he had left we asked a sailor where the mailroom was and then the four of us slowly moved towards it. In twenty minutes I had sixteen letters in my hand and was sitting on my bed reading them.  
  
The first one was from Harm. I immediately opened it and smiled when a picture fell out. It was one of the two of us at the Admiral's birthday party a year before. I remember that Harriet had taken it. I had never actually seen the picture, but I knew that Harm had probably gotten a copy. I slowly opened the letter, and on saw his handwriting.  
  
My dear Sarah,  
  
How are you doing? I hope the men aren't groping at you. If they are, then I'll personally kick their ass's when you return.  
  
The office isn't the same without you. Chegwidden is uptight, and all the cases are dull at the moment. I have yet to find your notes on the Brandon case, but I can't say I've looked hard. I probably missed it somewhere. Bud's second seating me in court. The other three cases passed perfectly, your notes were amazing. I had won the case within twenty minutes and my opening statement. Actually, your opening statement I just used the one you wrote. Thanks.  
  
I miss you so much. I came home today and thought: "What should I do tonight. I'll call Mac, maybe she's free." I guess it finally hit me that you're not here anymore, but probably somewhere on a ship heading towards war. Don't get too friendly with pilots. They're bad for you. I'm the exception naturally.  
  
I told Grandma Sarah about us. Want to know what she said. "It's about bloody time, Harmon." Get this; my grandma knew we loved each other long ago. Is that not weird? She still surprises me in my old age. Mom and Dad are coming to visit tomorrow for a week or two. I hope you don't mind that I put them in your apartment. I can't stand my mother breathing down my neck. The Admiral will be calling the USS Seagull, so if you don't want them to, tell him then. I can put them in a hotel.  
  
Mom will go into hysterics when I tell her we're together, and then I think she'll faint when I say you've gone off to play soldier.  
  
Take care Ninja girl,  
  
Harm  
  
PS Tell those men of yours that they'll have to deal with me if they let anything happen to you. And Bud, and also probably the Admiral. The admiral in particular, after all, he didn't want you to leave. I Love you, Marine.  
  
H.R. Jr.  
  
I put the letter down. I was warm all over. I read through Harriet's letter's quickly and then read the one's from Uncle Matt, who had gotten the address from Harm. Last but not least there was a letter from General Winslow, saying how proud he was of me and how I was an asset to the US Marine Corps.  
  
After finishing my letters I got out of bed and placed them on the desk. I'd write back tomorrow and then send the letters back with whoever would come for the case. Looking over at Slit I noticed he'd fallen asleep. I took the letter from his hand and placed it on the table next to mine, and covered him with a blanket. Then I turned off the light and crawled back into bed.  
  
My dreams were filled of my Navy pilot/lawyer who lay waiting for me so many miles away.  
  
* * * 


	5. reunited loves

"Mackenzie. Drop down and give me fifty now." Essman's voice reached me in the conference room.  
  
I had come to the room to do a little research on the case I had left out. The guys had not followed me, allowing me to get some work done.  
  
"Sir?" I asked confused.  
  
"I expected you all to have all your loose ends dealt with. I heard today there's someone coming from JAG because you forgot something. I don't like this sort of insubordination. I don't care if it was unintentional or not. Now, follow my orders!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" I yelled, and hurryingly got down on the floor and started counting push-ups. "One… two… three…" Luckily he didn't know I hadn't written my personal letters yet incase I didn't make it through the assignment. "… Twenty-six… twenty-seven… twenty-eight…" I need to think about the case to get through this, I'll practice properly later. Lieutenant Brandon was accused of fraud on six accounts. "Thirty-four… thirty-five… thirty-six…" He also molested a girl in public, but he landed up marrying her, so that didn't matter. "Thirty-nine… forty… forty-one…"  
  
Just then the door opened and three figures stepped in. I couldn't recognize them from this angle. I stopped.  
  
"Colonel, did I say you could stop?" Essman yelled.  
  
"No. Sir!" I said.  
  
"Then continue, until seventy."  
  
Oh Fuck. "Yes sir. Forty-two… forty-three…" As I continued my ruthless push- ups, I heard Bill's voice:  
  
"Colonel Essman, what is Luitenant colonel Mackenzie doing push-ups for?"  
  
"She left loose ends, when I specifically told her to make sure they were all accounted for. I got word today from one of my men, that there was a JAG member coming in because she forgot something, Sir." Essman replied.  
  
"Well, order her to stop, because these are the JAG members that have come for her." Bill said.  
  
"You heard him Mackenzie. You can stop."  
  
I almost collapsed on the floor, but my pride wouldn't let me and I stood up and in attention. Then I got to look at my visitors: Harm and Bud. I tried not to smile; I doubt I was very successful. The two of them were looking at me, and Harm had his fly-boy grin on. I then looked at Bill.  
  
"You okay Mac?" Bill asked.  
  
"Never better, Sir." I said.  
  
"Good. Now Essman, if you would follow me, we can let these people got to work." Then he addressed me again. "Colonel, go and get yourself cleaned up, the commander will find you later."  
  
"Yes sir." I said.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
I turned on my heel and then left the room. As soon as I was out of sight I darted for my cabin.  
  
Slit was in the room when I arrived. He was sitting at the table writing what seemed to be one of his personal letters. He was bent over with a pen in his hand and I took a moment to notice his fluid movement. Then I turned to my duffel to look for another uniform.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" I turned to see Slit looking at me.  
  
"Someone told Essman that JAG was coming today and he made me do fifty. Then when I got to forty-one two people entered and I stopped, so he decided to let me do seventy."  
  
"Damn." Slit said.  
  
"But luckily the people who had entered were Bill, Harm and Bud, so Bill got Essman to lay off."  
  
"Yikes. So, Harm's on board?" He asked. He was up to something.  
  
"Yeah. I have to get cleaned up and then try and find him." I told him quickly, pulling down the sink and washing my face and upper body.  
  
"Well, you can always use this room for the dirty and gritty." He sneered.  
  
"Red light Slit. Oh, and go get lost so I can finish changing."  
  
"Sure, Mac. I'll go and find Harm for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Slit left the room laughing. I could only guess what was on his mind. Probably how I would pounce Harm when given the chance. I smiled and put my uniform on. Then I looked in the mirror and decided to tie up my hair. Maybe I should get it cut short, so that it doesn't interfere. I could probably find someone to do it for me. I'd look into that later.  
  
All I had left were to put my shoes on when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said, slipping on both of the shoes and beginning to tie them. I was sure it was Slit. I was wrong. I looked up and saw Harm leaning against the desk with his lopsided grin.  
  
Finished with my shoes I stood up with a huge smile. Then I lunged myself at him pressing my lips to his. "I've missed you." I said into his chest.  
  
"I've missed you too." Harm said. His arms were around me and his head was on mine. "I dumped Bud with Charlie, and had him tell me where your room was. I was surprised he knew it so well."  
  
"I share a room with him." I told him. "It was either with him or with Arc."  
  
"Arc?" He asked.  
  
"I'll introduce you to him later." I leaned back and looked into his eyes. I saw a look of what seemed to be jealousy on his face. "Slit's got a girlfriend he's crazy about, and Arc's married." I added just for him.  
  
Harm nodded. "How about the rest of the guys?"  
  
"Well, I'm getting to know Rock. He's okay, but not my type, and the other guys are still harassing me."  
  
"The same one's before?"  
  
"Yeah. Though they haven't done anything in a while. I told them I'd bring them to court on those charges and they've been quiet ever since." I told him, stealing a kiss every other second.  
  
Harm smiled again. "Good."  
  
"Let's get this work done, so that we can spend the rest of the time together." I suggested. I stepped back from Harm, the only connection our hands, and looked up and down him. I hadn't forgotten him. The uniform still looked good on him, and his height made me feel safe with him. "I've missed you so much flyboy."  
  
"I know, ninja-girl, I know. I missed you so much too." Then with one more kiss we exited my cubby and went to find Bud.  
  
Bud and Slit were having a conversation out on deck. We walked up to them and I got a hug from him. "Oh, and this is from Harriet and AJ." He kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Bud. Give them both a kiss for me will you?"  
  
"Will do, ma'am." Bud said. I really wish he'd stop calling me that.  
  
"Bud, we thought we'd start on the work," Harm interjected, "Why don't we go into the conference room and get that done first. We'll see Charlie later. Oh, Charlie, before I forget, your sister asked me to tell you not to tell Bill she's pregnant."  
  
Slit and I both looked at each other. "Oops." We said simultaneously, we laughed.  
  
"Hey Slit, if Essman goes looking for me, tell him you don't know where I am." I asked him.  
  
"Will do, Mac. But don't make it long. Rumor's going round we're having a tactic done on ship tonight, and if it's not that it'll be training, so don't eat. Bill says he'll keep some dinner for us."  
  
"Okay." I said. "I'll see you later." Then the three of us headed back for the conference room for two hours of work.  
  
Exactly two hours, fifteen minutes and twenty-four seconds later Harm looked at me. "Is that all Mac?"  
  
"Yes. That's all. That's all I could get out of him, after that he wouldn't tell me anything." I said about the suspect.  
  
"Well, that's more than I got." He declared.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Ma'am," Bud began, "he looked at the two of us and said, 'Where's the pretty colonel and then refused to tell us anything else."  
  
"Yikes. Tough break." I told them. "I do know how you can get the rest of the information out of him."  
  
"I'm all ears Mac." Harm said leaning in towards me. His hands were flat on the table and his eyes pierced mine, what I wouldn't have done to have Bud out of the room right at that moment. I'd have show him just how much of an Energizer Bunny we Marines are.  
  
"Send Harriet." I said plainly.  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Bud was getting defensive at the very suggestion of using his wife to cross-examine a criminal, with all good reason. I admired his values at that moment and how he stood up straight, directly facing me. Most people when in a defensive position turn slightly to the side and/or bring their arms to cross in front of their chest. Bud did not. He stood before me with an effort to make me re-examine my thoughts, and I did.  
  
"Bud, I can understand how you're being hesitant, but as the fact remains Brandon is attracted to women, especially when they are very pretty, but still look human and attainable. If you don't tell him she's married to you he'll pour her whole story out to her. You have to go because you are really the only link between me, Harriet and the commander," I nodded at Harm. "And Harm, you have to go because you're sitting first chair. Therefore, if the two of you go he can't pull anything cause you'll be there to protect her."  
  
The two of them were silent for quite a while thinking it over. It would work, I new it would, they would just have to try it themselves. It was during this silence that the door finally opened and Arc walked in.  
  
"Hey Mac," he said.  
  
"Arc, this is Harm and Bud," I introduced the three men.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Then turning to me he said, "Mac, we've got roll call in two seconds. Essman isn't pleased at all. It seems that we might not be going on our ops mission at all."  
  
I looked over at Harm. We both knew this would be good news. I stood up and looked at Harm and Bud. I smiled then formed attention. "If that'll be all, sirs, I need to be there for roll call."  
  
Harm smiled at me and laughed at the look of shock on Bud's face. "That will be all colonel. You are dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye, sir." I stepped back turned and then ran off after Arc who was two steps ahead of me.  
  
The room roll call was being taken in was dark. The lighting in the room was dim. This was definitely the detention hall. In here she had met on many occasions groups that were to go in front of a Judge for either conduct or misuse. Now to be here on her own accord seemed somewhat odd. Everyone was standing around talking. I followed Arc into a corner where Slit stood.  
  
"So, you get all your work done?" He asked when he saw me.  
  
"Yeah, we were running out of things to say with Bud in the room anyway."  
  
Slit smiled. "Harm must be glad to see you again."  
  
"Just as happy as I am to see him. What's going on?" I changed the subject quite quickly.  
  
"Well, there's word going round that we're not going to Afghanistan. They say that Bin Laden is in Pakistan."  
  
"So, we're going to Pakistan." I confirmed.  
  
"The Pakistani government won't let us in. They've got a lot of Bin Laden supporters there and so they're scared that the government will be overthrown."  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
Slit shrugged, Arc did the same, and then went over to Jena to see what he knew.  
  
Essman stormed in and looked at us.  
  
"Attention on deck!" Slit yelled and we all formed a line in attention. He walked down the line looking at each one of our uniform, our stature and us. Pleased to find no flaw he stood in front of us.  
  
"At ease." He bellowed.  
  
We stood with our hands behind our back and our legs apart.  
  
"Currently, our government is in conflict with the Pakistani government. The sons-a-bitches won't let us in to go and neutralize the enemy. So, we're being called back home. As to such a time as we will be needed you will all be called together. Until then you will all be reassigned to the same city to as to keep you all together? Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" We yelled in unison.  
  
"Good. It will be a month trip back home, as the whole ship will be returning, so I suggest you make the most of your left over time. You will be reporting directly to Captain Scully and you will do what he asks accordingly."  
  
"Why can't we fly out, like we flew in, it would bring us home faster." Rock suggested.  
  
"That would cost our government money, so they have decided we're taking the long way." Bunch of the guys moaned but one of Essman's looks brought them back in attention.  
  
"What about you, sir?" I asked.  
  
"I have three days until my official retirement. Should this group be called into action a new officer will be sent to take charge of you? Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir!" We once again said.  
  
"Good. Then I don't want to see your butt ugly faces in front of me again this trip. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye, Sir!" We stepped back, turned and then ran out the door.  
  
I couldn't wait to tell Harm! I was so happy. Hopefully they would put me back into JAG then I would really be happy. I ran back to the conference room, but they weren't there. Then I ran to my room, but only Slit was there.  
  
"You seen Harm?" I asked.  
  
"No." He answered.  
  
I rushed to Bill's room and knocked.  
  
"In." He called. I opened the door to see Harm and Bill sitting across from each other.  
  
"Hey." I said entering. I had been welcomed into the room by Bill at any time. He had told me not to be formal if there was no one there, but with Harm I didn't need to be formal at all. "Is it true Bill, are we going home?"  
  
"Yes Mac, it is."  
  
I was so relieved. "Did you hear that, Harm?" My smile was very bright.  
  
"I did ninja-girl." His smile was really bright. Both of our happiness was mirrored in his smile. It was heart stopping, and any woman looking at him could fall dead at the sight.  
  
"Bill, you didn't see this." I said and then ran up to Harm and kissed him so hard, that he seemed to feel just a little weak at the knees and leaned into me. He wrapped both his arms around me, repositioned himself, and then kissed me like a pilot should: straight, leaning down to kiss his girl.  
  
When we released I looked at Bill who was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked him.  
  
"Just that I saw something I didn't see and that I'm witness to something that never happened." Bill said cryptically, "Now I understand the CIA…. Sit down Mac before I get dizzy and wish that my wife was here and my brother-in-law was no where near my sister."  
  
"Yes, sir." I said and sat down in a chair close to Harm.  
  
"Harm was just telling me that he leaves tomorrow." Bill said.  
  
I looked surprised to say the least. I knew he would land up going, I had known that from the start. I had even been prepared to not see him for months because I would have been sent out to war. But now, I felt as though something was about to be ripped out of me. My heart tore and I could feel the ripped pieces gasp for life as they turned a dark state of purple. I was sad. I was terrified. I was so hopelessly in love with him that I never wanted to leave his side again. Yet, I am a marine. I am a special operations officer; therefore I am also able to hide any emotion. So, I did.  
  
"Oh." I said hiding my face. "Are you defending Brandon tomorrow?"  
  
"No. That's the day after. The Admiral wants me to be back home so that I can cross-examine the witness one more time."  
  
"Ah. Okay."  
  
"You're allowed to go with him, Mac." Bill said.  
  
I looked at him. His face was just and fair: he was telling the truth. I rationed it: 'I could go back with Harm. I wouldn't have to be away from him for three weeks. On the other hand, I am a marine, and I can and am expected to handle being away from loved ones. I would look incapable, and I still need to work with my team. If they do not find me capable they will taut me more than I have already taken. Though I can take it.' I turned to Harm. "When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. There's only one thing. If you want to come Bud is willing to stay behind." Harm told me.  
  
"Why can't we all go?" I asked.  
  
"Because I'm flying back a F-16 at the same time." He explained to me.  
  
I looked at him earnestly. There was only one thing I could not do as of yet, and that was to ever fly in a plane again. Ever since the incident where we went down, I have feared planes, especially fighter planes. I would never want him in one again if I could help it, yet, planes were his calling, and I would never take that away from him. I sighed. "I can't." I said softly. "Let Bud go, he'll enjoy the ride."  
  
"Mac…" Harm started.  
  
"No, Harm. It's okay. I can't get into that sort of plane yet. I'm just not ready to. I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
"Are you sure?" He was worried, his worry lines on his forehead showed prominently.  
  
I smiled. "Positive." I then stood up. "If you don't mind, Bill, I'd like to steal Harm from you. I haven't seen him in about ten days, and I'm likely not to see him for another fourteen."  
  
"No problem Mac. Just none of this 'I didn't see that' stuff all over my ship: stick it to Harm cabin."  
  
"Aye aye, sir." I said jovially. Then taking Harm's hand in mine I pulled him out of the door. 


	6. hurtful memories and help from the least...

Part 4  
  
  
  
A month on a boat, with no Harm and just Arc, Slit, Rock and Bill to keep me company. Oh, I had a blast! We worked out. We played sports and we even traded personal stories. When push comes to shove, men are just like women. They're gossipers and they are jealous of one another. After all, what are men, but merely the same as women, with a Y chromosome? Naturally, that makes them all the more different- thank God- but at the same time, that little difference shows us how similar we really are.  
  
However, it is the behavior that I have witnessed between the four men listed above, that makes this counselor argue that perhaps in the evolutionary line men are closer to monkeys than woman. Why? because at the end of the day woman is less primitive than man.  
  
What would Harm have thought about that? I wonder. I can just imagine him saying, "You're basing that all on hearsay, Mac." Ahh Harm, how you are so wrong. I base my findings on evidence:  
  
"Mac, can I have your coke please?" Arc asked.  
  
"No, you may not. I still want it." I told him.  
  
"But we're on our second round of Gin Rummy and you haven't touched it yet. Hell, it's not even open."  
  
That's when Slit burped.  
  
I looked at him in disgust. We had no beer at the table, alcohol was forbidden on the ship, so why would he burp. Carbonated beverages make one burp, I reminded myself. "Please don't burp." I told him.  
  
"A marine with manners." Bill laughed. "I can't believe it. Woman, we are men. We do what we please!" This was the first time Bill had addressed me with so much disrespect, and the other two seemed to laugh.  
  
Through their laughing, my mind took me back to my childhood and my father.  
  
I imagined him sitting in his chair completely drunk. He burped. "Daddy, it's rude to Burp."  
  
"Rude to burp! I'll tell you what's rude! It's rude to talk back to me, and you will not talk back to me you hear?"  
  
"But I wasn't."  
  
"Insolent little rat! Come here! I'm gonna smack you so hard you don't see the light of day!"  
  
And fair enough he did. I woke up the next day in a hospital. I had been out for six hours. My mom had come home from work and found my dad drunk and me unconscious. I was only six.  
  
I pulled myself out of the nightmare. It was no more. I was no longer that weak child, yet at that moment I felt my whole world cave in on me. I was no longer the perfect marine I was supposed to be. I had so much emotional garbage that I felt unclean.  
  
I noticed they had stopped laughing. I looked at each one of them, finding nothing funny, then laying my cards down softly and quietly I got up and giving them one more glance I left the room.  
  
'Some marine you are. You can't even take a memory!' My mind yelled at me. I wished I were home with Harm, with the Admiral, with Bud and Harriet. Harm would fix it. He could fix anything.  
  
I wanted to be alone. My room wasn't a good choice cause I shared it with Slit. Where else could I go? With my head held high I looked for someone or someplace that I could turn to. But on a boat you can't expect much.  
  
I found comfort in the most unexpected person. After having paced for a while I decided that the best thing might be to work out my worries. Therefore though I could not go for a run as I usually would I could do pushups and crunches in the workout room. Entering the room I ran into Jena, who was just leaving.  
  
"Gonna tone up that firm body of yours, Mac?" Jena asked sarcastically.  
  
"Up yours." I said. I was in no mood to play around and I had had enough of men for the day. If I had to interact with another egotistical macho asshole of the male species I would write to Admiral Chegwidden and get myself off this boat ASAP.  
  
But that wasn't meant to be.  
  
I immediately turned to the bar. On it I would be able to do pull-ups and crunches hanging down, just what the doctor ordered. I took a deep breath, jumped and grabbed the bar. Then I lifted myself unto my middle and then proceeded to sit on it. This was an easy feat. I remember doing the same when I was younger, before my father took to drinking. The bar had been my favorite thing in the school playground.  
  
Now I hung my knees. Stale for the moment. But then all of a sudden I lost balance and too much blood was flowing to my head. I would have slipped if it wasn't for two strong hands catching me by the waist and putting my feet right and then helping me back to the top of the bar. Sitting upright again I took a deep breath and looked at my hero. It was Jena.  
  
"You almost took a nasty fall there, Mac. Lucky I stayed back." He said leaning against the wall. Once again he was mister all-that. The man that was going to save the world it seemed. He was so self-centered. Or so I thought. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked me.  
  
I looked at him hard. I had no trust in him what so ever; he had caused me nothing but agony. The lawyer in me wanted to give him a chance. The woman in me didn't. The marine in me wanted to trust him. The emotions in me wouldn't. "There's nothing wrong." I said and then proceeded with once again slipping down the bar. This time I stayed there and managed to start my crunches. After forty my head had had enough and I let myself down.  
  
"There is something wrong, Mac, I can see it. I'm married, I have six sisters and three daughters, so I can tell when a woman is upset, and you are upset." His speech was bland, and his accent plain. A hint of Navajo was still in it, but without a trained ear one could not hear it. "I know that we've gotten off on the wrong foot, but I know everyone else and I don't know you: I needed to know if you had some lead in you, because I was about to put my life into your hands."  
  
His soft tones and his soothing voice made me crack and for the first time in a long time I began to cry. I tried to hold it in. I tried to be the marine I am. I couldn't. The tears would not stop. However I would not tell Jena what happened. I had only told Harm about my history and it was going to stay that way. "I can't tell you Jena." I told him.  
  
"Then don't. Write it down; address it to someone who would understand the situation. Reason it there and then imagine what they would think about it and how they would react. That helps me. A couple years ago I witnessed my brother get gunned down by one of our own, or friendly fire if you will. I wrote a letter to my wife explaining what happened and reasoning it. She never got it; I would never give her something so dark, but just the thought of getting it out helped the healing process. Perhaps that's what you need."  
  
I listened intently to him. I was taken back with his advice. I had never expected Jena to be able to willingly help me out, the person he seemed to so deeply protest. However he did help and after helping me up I followed his advice.  
  
I was in bed by the time Slit came in to our cabin. I was facing the wall, so I couldn't see him, but his shadow suggested that he stood there watching me for a moment. "Mac?" He wanted to see if I were awake. Hearing no answer he said, "I'm sorry for whatever we did today. I hope you'll talk to me about it. I want us to stay friends, plus, we still have to work together." Then he did something I really did not expect. He walked up to me and then tucked me in and placed a kiss on my cheek as if I were his child. His fatherly disposition at that very moment made me feel safe again.  
  
My emotions had played with me the entire trip. What the hell was wrong with me? A marine does not have emotions guide her! A marine does not let personal history get in the way! I would have to talk to Uncle Matt about it as soon as I got home. There was something odd with me that I couldn't explain. I missed Harm, I hadn't seen him in three weeks and I missed his kisses his hugs… and more.  
  
Slit had changed and moved towards the light. The moment he switched it off I began talking. "My father was an alcoholic. By the time I was four he was discharged from the marine corps and was never sober. I remember when I was six he burped…" I explained the story to him hoping he would realize the significance. He did. He sat on the edge of my bed and softly patted my leg.  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about, Sarah." He told me. "Your dad's not here and I would never let anything happen to you. You realize that don't you?"  
  
I didn't say anything. It was wiser not to I had learned over the years. I was relieved. In a way I had been cured. I had been told that I could feel and that I had good reason to. I had been forgiven for my conduct. Then I remembered Harm. It felt so good to tell Slit what had happened, but then why did I feel like I had betrayed Harm? So many feelings were going through my mind. I felt so small.  
  
No more words were said that night. Slit went to bed and I dreamt of arriving home and being with the man I missed.  
  
* * * 


	7. Board and Harriet

Another letter came from Harriet. The Admiral had met with an accident but he was fine. A bit rustled up but otherwise good to go the next day. He'd been hit by a bus. A bus! I definitely read that sentence three times. Apparently he had run a red light. I couldn't believe this. Then Harriet said that she knew because it happened right in front of their house. I started laughing. I could just imagine Bud turning green!  
  
"What's so funny?" Slit asked. He was supposed to be taking a nap after getting in a fistfight with one of the pilots, cocky bastard.  
  
I relayed the information. "Poor Bud. I can't believe he's married. What's his wife like?"  
  
"Harriet? Well, she's from a well to do family. They own this huge estate in Florida. I remember the first time he met his in-laws. He was so nervous. But when he realized that they had enough cars to fill a mess hall he was like a little boy. 'Wanna ride in a JAG with a JAG?'" We both chuckled. "She keeps him in-line and helps him calm his nerves. She's actually his better half. She's also my best girl-friend."  
  
"I have got to meet her!" Slit said. "She must be pretty."  
  
"She is. Bold, tall, fit, and a mother of two." I added.  
  
"Definitely my kind of woman, no offence, Mac."  
  
"None taken. You're not my kind of guy. No offence, Slit." Slit grinned while I got up and looked around the room. "Do you know we have actually nothing to do?"  
  
"Well, you could always go and workout a little, relieve some stress and nervousness."  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of you and your stupid fistfight I'm confined to this room too. So, how are you going to keep me entertained?" This would be a challenge for him. I knew it would. I get bored really easy.  
  
"Hey, you beat the shit out of the two sailors you were up against."  
  
I gave him a stern look.  
  
"Hmm… entertain a marine… we could wrestle." He offered.  
  
"No thanks. That's what got us locked up in the first place. Bad idea."  
  
"Fine. I'm going to name a number and you're going to tell me what it is in the constitution."  
  
"Okay." I said enthusiastically. This I was very good at! I had learned it all by heart when I was in law school. This would be easy.  
  
"One."  
  
"Freedom of speech, press, religion, etcetera."  
  
"Third."  
  
"Right to bear arms."  
  
"Forth."  
  
"Search and seizure. Don't you know any above ten?"  
  
"Nope." He smiled.  
  
"Slit, you're doing very poorly." I told him straight to his face.  
  
"Don't you just love me?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"No."  
  
He laughed as I lay back and wrote back to Harriet.  
  
  
  
Dear Harriet,  
  
I can just imagine Bud's face when he knew that the Admiral was in a crash in front of your door. How green was he?  
  
We have another two and a half weeks. We were told it would take a month, but I guess something's happened and it's taking a little longer than they thought. I can't wait to get back on land. I don't know how you navy take it but being confined to this boat is killing me. I'm sharing my bunkroom with Charles Scully, or Slit as Bud may have already told you. Don't ask about the nickname: you don't want to know. Anyway, Slit got into a fistfight yesterday and punched a pilot unconscious. He didn't start it though. The pilot told him- in not so many words- that the only reason he is a marine is because he doesn't have a large enough dick to be in the Navy. That didn't go too well with us marines. So, he landed punching him, a couple more jumped in and we were forced to defend ourselves two navies to one marine. They're all in the infirmary. Sorry. So, now we've all been confined to our rooms. Fun huh?  
  
I hope you're doing better than I am. How's AJ doing? He must have grown since I last saw him. Would you send a picture? I'm eager to put one up. Send one up of yourself as well. Slit wants to know what you look like. He feels bad for you for marrying Bud. That's in a good way though.  
  
Give my regards to everyone, and would you tell the Admiral I hope he's doing okay. Thanks. I miss you all, we have definitely a lot of catching up to do when I get home.  
  
Mac  
  
That's as much as I got done that day. The next day though, Slit promised me we'd box. Lucky for me, that's my best sport!  
  
* * * 


	8. New orders

We were about one and a half days away when our new orders came in. We were all called into Bill's office where we all received our new instructions. I was apprehensive on opening my new assignment. I hoped and prayed I would return JAG but nothing was promised to me when I left. I looked over at Slit who was still looking at his instructions.  
  
"Well?" I softly asked him.  
  
"Intel. You?"  
  
"I haven't opened it yet." I said.  
  
"Now or never, Mac." He told me and I nodded.  
  
Looking at the envelope one more time I turned it around, and undid the envelope. I tucked it in a pocket and then opened and read the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luitenant colonel Sarah Mackenzie,  
  
We have reviewed your portfolio and in light of the achievements you have received we are giving you a promotion. Consider yourself Full Colonel. Many groups within the United States military service have acknowledged you and we have concluded to make you the liaison between the pentagon and the Judge Advocate General. You will report yourself to General Winslow as soon as you return to Washington DC. Congratulations and good luck.  
  
I looked at it. Was this what I wanted? There would be no more court cases. There would be no more arguing. There however would be the freedom to further my relationship with Harm. I would still be walking in and out too. But I would no longer be a JAG member.  
  
"Well?" Slit asked.  
  
I shrugged and handed the piece of paper.  
  
He read it aloud softly to himself. Then he turned to you. That's wonderful Mac. You'll be walking out of your old office constantly, and you'll be able to further your relationship with Harm. Plus you'll be able to keep an eye out on him. You can't trust those sailors. They're always up to something."  
  
"I resent that Charles!" yelled Bill.  
  
"Yeah, well tough, William!" Slit yelled back. The two brothers were at it again comparing the Navy to the Marine Corps. Each defending their respective military branch, but in the end we won. Naturally, we're marines!  
  
"I feel verbally harassed by you!" Slit said, still playing with Bill.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Bring my lawyer in." Slit said, and then grabbing my arm be pulled me and then push me so that I collided with Bill. "This is my lawyer sort it out with her!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Now they were starting to get silly. A Captain and a Colonel getting silly together: what an ugly thought. "Well, when we're back at home I'll bring mom into it."  
  
Slit stopped. He thought for a moment or so it seemed, and then gave into defeat: "Shit!"  
  
"There will be no swearing on my ship!" Bill then said, happy he had won against his brother for a second time. 


	9. Returning home

Part 5  
  
I could see the coast! It was an amazing and exciting feeling that took over me. I had had enough of the ship I was on and was so incredibly excited to be home. The day had gone really slowly, except that I found out that the two squids that I had pulverized were Ensign Miranda Koggs and Petty officer Ralph Cunningham. I saw the two of them that morning: Koggs was supporting a broken finger, and Cunningham a broken arm. Squids, when will they ever learn not to mix with a Marine.  
  
Koggs had joined the fight for the hell of it. She had flown in for something or another that's why when we were allowed to finally get off the damn boat I caught her talking to MY sailor!  
  
"I can show you a good time, sir." She said.  
  
"Perhaps another time, Ensign. I have plans."  
  
"Cancel them and I'll make it worth it." She was almost hanging off of him.  
  
I walked up with a smile on my face, which Harm noticed and returned. Then getting behind Koggs I tapped her on the shoulder. "Ensign."  
  
Turning around she looked at me. "Leave me alone Colonel. Just because you beat me doesn't mean you're gonna get everything I lay my eyes on!" She was completely ignoring Harm now.  
  
"First of all, I am of much higher rank than you." I said.  
  
"But you're not navy." She countered.  
  
"Irrelavent. Second of all, you're trying to pick up a military man who's of higher rank than you."  
  
Koggs turned around and looked at Harm. In his civilian clothes it would be impossible to see that he was military. He just looked like another good- looking guy. "You're Navy?" She asked Harm.  
  
"I'm a pilot. Commander Harmon Rabb." Harm introduced himself to her.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Commander. I didn't know. It won't happen again I assure you." She said.  
  
"That's quite alright with me, Ensign, but you might want to show a little more respect for the colonel here." Harm told her. He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Yes sir." Then Koggs turned around. "I'm sorry Colonel Mackenzie. Did you have another point to offer me?"  
  
"Yes. Third of all I resent you trying to pick up my boyfriend." The third point was the kicker. If law had taught me anything it was to save the best point for last. The humdinger as Uncle Matt would call it.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Colonel. It will never happen again." She said. She was so embarrassed and I was so happy about it.  
  
"Dismissed." I told her and she quickly left. When she was gone I looked at Harm. "Hey sailor."  
  
"Hi marine." He said moving towards me. "I missed you."  
  
Smiling I put my hands around his neck. "I missed you too Squid." Then I pulled him down and kissed him hard. I had missed him so much that everything brought it out. I couldn't wait till we got home. Making love to him once was simply not enough. When we released he took my hand in one of his, and with the other he carried my luggage. We were together again at last. Life could not have been happier. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Harm, I can't find the file the Admiral gave me yesterday!" I yelled from the living room. We had recently gotten married and were currently working on getting all our paperwork up to date so that we could go on our honeymoon.  
  
"Where did you leave it, Mac?" He said walking into the room. He was putting on his brown shirt. He'd started getting a little sloppy since their marriage and had missed the first button. I didn't say anything, but I giggled when he had to undo them all in frustration. "Look what you made me do." He said.  
  
I walked up to him and kissed him, "But you love me anyway."  
  
"But I love you anyway," he repeated putting his arms around my waist. "Now, what were you looking for?"  
  
"The case the Admiral gave to us yesterday. Remember he wanted us to review it and then hand it to Bud?"  
  
"Done and given." Harm told me then kissed my cheek.  
  
"Done? I didn't even get a chance to look at it." I protested.  
  
"That's why I did it. You were too busy shopping with Mom yesterday." Harm noted to me. Then touching my stomach he said, "Not that I mind. To-be mothers and to-be grandmothers need shopping time as far as I am concerned."  
  
"We didn't buy anything." I told him.  
  
"Yeah, mom mentioned that. Why is that Mac? We've bought a great house, I sold my car and got us a Jeep, you're working for the pentagon now, we're married, don't you want our kid to have things?"  
  
"Oh, I do, but it's unlucky to buy things for the baby before it's born. Iraqi superstition." I told him.  
  
"Great. My wife is superstitious and my child is going to be naked." He said with a base of humor.  
  
"Don't be cheeky." I leaned against him and kissed his adam's apple. "We have to go Harm. I have a meeting at 0930 hours and it's already 0830." I didn't even look at my watch. I had learned to do that when I was younger and my father would lock me up in a closet. Eventually I just had a feeling for time. Then in the Marine corps they had perfected the technique.  
  
"Hey, Mac, now that we're married, will you teach me how to do that time thing?" Harm asked, putting his best puppy-dog face on.  
  
"Not on your life sailor. I'm reserving that for our little when when he or she decides to become a marine." I told him boldly.  
  
"A marine, huh? Well, what's to say our kid doesn't have bad taste and so goes into the Navy?"  
  
"Then one of his siblings will learn it instead." I retorted.  
  
"You want more kids?" He seemed surprised. Harm had always wanted a kid. He had probably never even thought of the fact that he could have more than one.  
  
"Don't you, sailor?"  
  
"I don't know…. Never thought about it before." Bingo, I love it when I'm right.  
  
"Well, think about it, will you? I'm going to get my briefcase." Then I walked into the bedroom. It was a little difficult to move around being six months pregnant. I was showing and I was moving a little slower tan usual, and eating a lot more!  
  
I came back and he had his uniform on properly and his coat on, ready to go. I walked up to him as he opened the door. "I think I'd like another two or three. What do you think, Sarah?"  
  
"I don't think that's unreasonable. Two or three it is. We'll see." Then taking his hand we headed out the door.  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
